FORBIDDEN UNION
by Damia666
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have an awkward first encounter in the class room, with the help of their friends Miroku and Sango that awkaward situation leads to something more. /serious lemon action in later chapters/
1. The Fateful First Encounter

**FORBIDDEN UNION**

DISCLAIMER: I do not on Inuyasha, although I wish I did he is a sexxii beast

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Events leading to date:_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was once a place where all matters of creatures could co-exist together. It was a happy place humans and demons, fairies and elves, Mermaids and octopeople, BUT, this place, this time was shattered . A new species traveled across the seas to interrupt this delicate balance. It was believed to be a human, but the local human colony denied that these brutal creatures could belong to the human race. These creatures although resembling the human anatomy, we're soon recognized to not share in the human compassion and emotion the native people took pride in. They were so evil yet so... beautiful, and undeniable. Their skin as pale as the moonlight, their eyes as empty and full of wonder as the deepest pit of the ocean, their teeth so deadly. These Vampires they were soon to be called would seem so harmless, so in tuned with life, could take it away in a blood curdling scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(200 years later)_

_(alarm goes off)_ A young vampire is rolling over to reach the clock, oops, she rolled to far -THUMP- she sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. She turned to face to the clock that so rudely woke her from her fantasies.

" FUUUUUCCKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I'm late again!" she screamed to the ominous moon.

She scurried around her room looking for everything she needed and tossed 'em on the bed. she reached for her towel and ran for the bathroom at a deadly speed.

_(15 minutes later)_

The bathroom door slowly opened allowing pent up steam to escape its grasp. The young vampire stepped out wrapped in a forest green towel, her raven her still wet draped over her moonlight flesh. as she entered her room she opened her mystifying sapphire eyes and looked at the clock once more.

"Well I'm already late, may as well take my time so I don't look like just rolled out of bed." she sighed heavily as she stepped in front of her closet deciding on what to wear for such a beautiful night.

She slipped on some black fabric over her head and pulled it down to cover her chest, then she slid into a pleaded black mini, finally she stepped into her black knee highs one foot at a time. After the dressing stage was accomplished she started her journey from the confides of her room to the delightful aroma emanating from the kitchen.

While she sat at the table waiting to be served her much needed breakfast she brushed her lushes hair until it fell in waving raven tresses that framed her upper body. just as she set her brush down beside her, the human slave set a goblet down in front of her. "My lady, It's O-negative your favorite." The slave uttered emotionless. The immortal girl nodded her gratitude and dismissed the old hag of a slave.

A male vampire, who doesn't seem much older then her sat down in the adjacent seat. His eyes were also piercing sapphire, but his hair was mahogany. He looked up at his dining partner and smirked, his revealed fang glistening in the candle light. "Late again Kagome? Your teachers are not gonna like this much at all. Sometimes I even wonder if you truly are child."

Kagome stood up and downed the rest of her cold breakfast. She turned in a huff and stomped out of the house slamming the large wooden door behind her. Before she climbed into her new car *Lamborghini* she calmed herself allowing the cool night air to caress her face and blow through her hair.

As she sat in her driveway she could help but think * Is this all my life was meant to be, school, feeding and sleep. will I never know the feeling of the sunlight warming my cold, marble flesh.* With that she slowly backed out of the long path from her house to the street and headed off to school.

When she finally arrived at the terror of a school she hurried to her class as fast as her vampire agility would allow. -SLAM- Kagome started bowing and offering her apologies to the teacher. waved her away. as she stood up to regain her dignity she turned to walk to her seat, only to find someone in it.

"Excuse me your in my seat" she whispered. The unknown student looked up at her, making her gasp. As their eyes met he apologized and took the seat to her immediate left.

The lesson seemed nothing more than a blur of words, her attention was on the boy now sitting to her left. His hair of silver traveled down his back to his slender waist. She could still feel the heat of his smoldering golden eyes. His scent was intoxicating to her, she felt drunk, drunk off of his inviting aura.

Feeling her gaze on him, he turned around and smirked, as she turned away blushing madly, it was his turn to check her out.

_(After Class)_

In the cafeteria, kagome sat down with her friend Miroku, he was the son of a great demon lord. He had shoulder length, raven hair which he kept in a low pony at the nape of his neck. His eyes were like amethyst, and his skin had a light tan to it.

"Kagome, I couldn't help but notice your intrigue for that new kid. I mean it's normal for you to ignore the lesson, but I was a little caught off guard with your ogling of this Inuyasha kid."

Kagome sighed and looked up at her childhood friend "Oh is that his name, Inuyasha hm I see. I don't know what it is, there is something about those eyes. When he first looked up at me I'm not sure why but I couldn't look away, they just seemed to capture me and pull my into it's depths. hmmm I wonder why?" She questioned.

*Those Gorgeous golden eyes, with a ring of red around them. Well eyes are supposed to be the window to the soul, right? hmmm maybe...* she thought to herself as she poked at the packet of refrigerated human blood on the table in front of her.

Miroku turned and looked towards the cafe doors to see Inuyasha walk in. "I wonder which demon clan he comes from? I mean I've never seen a demon with unnatural luring eyes before." Kagome turned to see what he was looking at. She caught a sight of "him" as he walked into the cafe. Inuyasha turned to see the curious eyes that seemed to follow him, when he saw the girl from his class, the one he locked eyes with he soon drifted over to their table.

"May I sit here and join you for lunch?" he asked the question directed at Miroku, although he did not take his eye off of Kagome. Miroku accepted his request like a true demon lord. searching Inuyasha appearance, like a night club bouncer Miroku decided now was as good a time as any to ask so. "Um, I have a serious question for you. Inuyasha, Is it?" The silver haired demon nodded giving permission to ask his question, interested in what the Water demon was so curious about. Miroku continued " I have never in my life and studies have come across a demon that possesses such eyes, which Clan are you from?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to cut it off here, but it's getting late and need to get some sleep. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night.

In the meantime please favorite and comment.

Damia out.


	2. Ancient Clan, and a History of Violence

**Ancient Clan, and a History of Violence**

****

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Inu-yasha, This amazing anime is owned by one Rumiko Takahashi**

****

Chaper 2.

Inuyasha looked at the young lord, then at Kagome, then shifted his gaze back into the amethyst depths of Miroku's demonic eyes. _Why is this guy asking me about my heritage, it can't be just my eyes that's giving him this curiosity_? Could it?. Inuyasha let out a long sigh then his answered. "I am Dog Demon, my clan hails from the West Lands of Japan, My father is Inu-Taisho the demon lord of the west."

Miroku sat there gawking at him in awe, while Kagome just sat there poking at her steak. She turned and saw her well dignified and respected friend in total mesmerization of this other demon. So she just had to ask, but she didn't want to look like a brainless idiot for not know the significance of his blood-line. Well, it couldn't be help its not like neither one of them was planning on filling her in on any of this information. "So...um what does that mean exactly?....Miroku?... are you listening to me?" *SMACK* Kagome gave him a good whack upside the head. That sure got his attention along with the entire cafeteria. "Ahh shit Kaggs do you have to hit me so god-damn hard. and as for you question I assume you have no idea what he is exactly do you?" Miroku questioned, Kagome just shook her head.Inuyasha just stared at them *swear drop*_ Maybe sitting at this table wasn't such a good idea in the first place, maybe I should have listened to those guys in class._

*_FLASHBACK*_ Hey your name is Inuyasha right?" The guy sitting in the seat in front of him asked, Inuyasha nodded. "Well Inuyasha just a little tip from man to man, stay away from the chick." He stated motioning towards Kagome. "Why is that? is she in a relationship or something?" Inuayasha asked the other student. The student shook his head, looked over at kagome the refocused his attention on Inuyasha "She's a Vampire the only one in our school, in my opinion, I don't think those bloodsuckers deserve to attend school. Those Vampires are the reason that us demons are now shuned from society, once upon a time we live peacefully with the humans. If your seen hanging around her you will be considered no better, just that that demon friend of hers." *END FLASHBACK*


End file.
